Asthma Attack
by x3sYellowie
Summary: Kaoru suffers an asthma attack and he can't find his inhaler! What can his twin brother, Hikaru, do to stop his attack? KaoruxHikaru. Twincest. Yaoi. One Shot.


Title : Asthma Attack

Pairing : HikaruxKaoru

Summary : Kaoru suffers an asthma attack and he can't find his inhaler! What can his twin brother, Hikaru, do to stop his attack? Twincest, HikaruxKaoru.

I decided to rewrite this, because I had written this when I was a mere child, and I kind of find my writing then, atrocious now. Hopefully it's more refined and makes more sense then it did before.

Please enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer : If I owned Ouran High School Host Club, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions.**

* * *

I jerked awake, sitting up straight, tangled in my navy blue satin sheets, with my heart pounding furiously in my torso.

My mind slipped back into its dream-like state as I thought about the dream I had just awoken from.

Me. Kaoru. Alone. In an empty classroom.

I felt my face heat up and was immensely grateful for the pitch darkness of the bedroom that I shared with my twin brother, Kaoru.

I shook my head violently to dispel the thoughts that had clouded my half-conscious mind.

I felt my bed shift slightly, and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. That was odd. How could a bed shift on its own when I was the only one occupying it? Wait, I _was _the only one occupying it, wasn't I?

I slowly turned my head to my right, and I saw the very person that made my heart pound to the speed of light. My twin brother.

He had apparently crawled into my bed after I fell asleep. Usually I would've known if he had suddenly decided to slip under my covers, but I was exhausted, physically and mentally, from our annual Host Club Christmas Dance that had occurred just a few hours beforehand.

I gazed lovingly at his flawless face as he slept soundly, blissfully unaware, breath even and chest heaving up and down. I laid back down onto the bed and drifted off into a slight daydream, but my thoughts were interrupted when I heard a series of coughs racked at Kaoru's frail body.

He curled into a fetal position on the bed, coughing violently and uncontrollably. I sat up and began shaking him worriedly.

"Kaoru," I called. "Are you okay?"

"Hi… ka… ru…" he managed between coughs. I rubbed his back, trying to soothe his coughs even a slightest bit, but when that didn't help, I started to panic a little.

"Is it your asthma?" I asked hurriedly, quickly opening the bedside drawers and fumbling through its contents to try and find an inhaler. "Where's your inhaler?"

He couldn't answer me; he had started wheezing and gasping to breathe in between his coughs. Thinking fast, I gently took my brother into my arms and rubbed his back slowly. "Listen to my breathing alright? Breathe slowly. In and out... That's it… In and out..." Kaoru rested his head on my chest and tried to breathe with me, but it did little help to cease his attack. He continued to breathe hard.

_'What shall I do?'_ I thought frantically, looking at the frail boy in my arms. A thought suddenly dawned to me and I remembered my dream. I took a deep breath. _'Kaoru, please forgive me.'_

I softly stroked Kaoru's cheek and brought his face closer to mine.

I pressed my lips against his.

After a long while in that position, Kaoru was finally breathing normally and his violent coughs had reduced to nothing. He glanced up at me, and our eyes met. I tried to look away, I was really embarrassed, but he held my gaze. My slightly guilty eyes met with his surprised ones, and I saw that his held a tinge of a peculiar emotion - my I dare hope - longing?

"Hikaru..." he whispered so softly that I had to strain my ears slightly to pick up his words. "Remember I told you once that I hate asthma attacks?" I nodded slowly. "Well, I don't think I hate them anymore. In fact… I kind of like them now." My breath hitched in anticipation. Could he be saying the things I wanted to hear? "Seeing as they made you do what you did… I think I'm going to get another asthma attack now." He grinned cheekily, resembling a cheshire cat.

My heart skipped a beat. "Kaoru, don't joke around with that sort of thing," I replied sternly, letting a ghost of a smile grow on my lips. "Afterall… I can always… Do what I did, where or not you're having an asthma attack or not…" I smirked, leaning into his face once again.

"Oh Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered softly, shutting his amber eyes.

Our lips met once more that night, and this time, it wasn't because of an asthma attack.

* * *

Please Read & Review!


End file.
